Rotting Lady
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Kid Rot's back nd this time he's got a foolproof plan to get what he wants, mainly-Abby.
1. deadly argument

((I apologize in advance for any errors. I never saw 'King of Rottingham forest' but I've been reading and it mentions an obsessive crush and Kid Rot getting away. Apparently he told Abby to join him (I'm taking that as date) or he was going to use his powers to destroy the earth. If anyone has more info it'd be appreciated))

Kid Rot sat in his cave lair seething. He used his finger to trace her face on the wall _again_.

"Abby" He growled. The rot got away from him and started to decompose his cave. He growled again, but soon calmed and retraced her picture. "It's O.K. Abby, I'm not gone." He smiled gently at her picture "I know you didn't mean it. Don't worry; you'll be mine soon enough." He growled slightly and the rot became slightly out of control once more. He ignored it and went outside "I figured it out Abby" He said to the wind as if she would hear it "I found out what's keeping us apart. It's the rot, isn't it? You're Organic." He scowled slightly "But that's not it is it… you like Chester. You hate me" He looked sad, but soon smiled "Soon, soon the rot won't be a problem anymore; soon nothing will be a problem anymore. Just wait Abby. Soon, everything will be _perfect_; you're so wonderful; I wouldn't do this for just anyone. I'll make just one adjustment and you'll be mine forever." Kid Rot laughed, his mind swimming with thoughts of 'his' Abby.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Ty's wallet gave the normal signal that something was up. He was outside the gym waiting for Abby, whom was still in basketball practice. He opened it

"Hello Director, what's the problem?" He smiled brightly

"Ty, where is Abby?" The director looked worried about something. "There's been a call several thieveries that deal with" He shuddered "well, nobody's gotten close enough to see exactly what it is, but it's bad. They managed to open and reclose the door of the latest crime before fainting. They didn't notice exactly what was missing, but found something. We need to keep Abby away from the scene" Here it was Ty's turn to be confused

"Keep her…_away_? But we're a team…what could be so bad that Abby can't come?" He asked the Director. The Director scowled at him

"Just be down here soon…and without her. Here's your excuse for missing class." With that the wallet went off and a paper slipped out of the top.

"Please excuse Ty Archer from class as he has a dentist appointment" He read aloud, he looked back down at his communicator as confused as ever "But, it's afterschool" He murmured to himself. He looked at the door to the gym, then sighed and went down the hall to his locker. Within moments he was suited up and in the Gag Lab. "Lab Rat, Mind telling me what's up? Or more importantly, why Abby can't come?" He asked the scientist. Lab Rat looked upset over something he was halfway underneath the desk, presumably looking for something.

"You'll see when you get there" He murmured. Ty opened his mouth to ask something else when Lab Rat stood up and continued "And so will I, I was told I had to go as backup…I don't know what's up—but it can't be good if _I _have to leave the Gag Lab." Ty's eyes widened as Lab Rat brushed off his slime suit and fixed on his goop shooter. So far as he knew Lab Rat had only ever left the Gag Lab once, and it was to save Hermes. Ty nodded and the both of them left in the GRS-1.

"Ah, Grossologist, glad to see…you" The detective nodded to them. "There's a rotten smell coming from the inside and the only one that was able to open the door for a second found something highly disturbing." Ty nodded. "Here's a picture of what the lab looked like before…hopefully _you_ can find out what's missing. Ty and Lab Rat opened the doors. The smell that assaulted them was pleasantly rancid; Ty gave it a whiff before opening his eyes and stopping short. He was vaguely aware of gagging sounds before Lab Rat closed the door, but snapped out of it only when Lab Rat put a hand on his shoulder

"So this is why" He murmured. Ty nodded distractedly. Everything organic in the room was _covered_ in one word. Lab Rat avoided the rot as he collected it off the walls of the unfortunately wooden structure. Ty walked forward to the biggest 'ABBY' of them all…it was on the table where the stolen chemicals had been.

"I don't get it" He murmured "Someone obsessed about Abby is stealing chemicals from an organic research facility?" He asked himself. Lab Rat put a plastic bag down before he sat on a half rotted chair and started to analyze the substance. Ty bent down and noticed that inside the 'A' there was a little note

_Dear Abby,_

_I'm not sure if you'll get this letter, so I'm writing this letter on all of them. Hi, I realize what the problem was in our relationship. I've taken into my own hands to correct. Within a few short days, we'll be together forever. Don't worry; don't try to find me Abby. It'll hurt the research. I'll find you as soon as I get rid of the problem, or I'll leave a clue...maybe a signal. Chester has to be the one to find the solution so it's going to be long work. Don't worry, it shouldn't take _too _long. Yours forever_

_Kid Rot…P.S. Chester says 'Hi'_

Lab Rat narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the note as he read it over Ty's shoulder. "Yeah, Abby doesn't need to be here" A flash stopped him in his tracks. "Ty" He yelled at his co—worker. Ty straightened, camera still in his hands.

"Lab Rat, it's a _good_ thing. Kid Rot's letting Chester out so they can get some help. So what, he's obsessed, for Chester it is _just_ a crush. Obviously Kid Rot realizes Abby only likes Chester so he's gonna, I don't know cool it or something" Ty shrugged Lab Rat looked at the camera angrily.

"Ty, the last time we tried to _help_ him he sent living rot at us to destroy us!!!!" Lab Rat pointed out. Ty sighed.

"You're being a worry wart. Let's just see what Abby interprets it as. I mean honestly—what else could it possibly mean?" Lab Rat read the note once more and sighed

"Hopefully Abby's gotten over her crush and will agree with me on the fact that this is _dangerous_" He was proven horribly wrong only a half hour later

"KID ROT'S LETTING GO, Chester's coming back! Awesome, one less villain and a friend we can actually talk to about being Grossologist, wait…why wasn't I informed of this?" Abby had gotten over the fact that Chester was returning and now they were dancing the blade of why she couldn't go. Ty jumped in front of the path between his irritated sister and scared friend

"The Director, he thought it would be dangerous for you when they saw your name." Ty explained smoothly. Abby nodded and her eyes returned to the picture.

"Look at his control—he was able to write this on everything organic? The rot's already regressing!!" She gushed happily. Ty smiled at her joy, Lab Rat scowled and went to continue studying the actual rot. Abby scowled as the rot replaced the blown up love letter and looked at Lab Rat. Her anger stopped dead at the look o his face. "Lab Rat; what's wrong?" Lab Rat looked up at her.

"Look at that rot, carefully. I'm putting some grass on it now." As the grass went on the rot it wilted, as it should. Abby and Ty both looked at him, but at that moment he removed the rot from the slide and replaced the grass. They noticed then the grass was wilted in a distinct pattern. 'Abby' was spelled out on it. And the 'Abby' was made out of millions of little 'Abby's. "Still think I'm worrying too much?" He asked. Abby's joy had disappeared completely, now she was in shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW—Abby's got a fan boy, Abby's got a fan"

"SHUT UP TY" Even though Ty still had his goop shooter he knew better then to poke a stick at the angry bear. He simply snickered behind his hand. Abby turned back to the projection. "So Kid Rot's a little out of hand. He's obsessed enough to give up rot for me, and to let Chester go. That's all that matters…right?" The boys shared a look before they shrugged. Abby rolled her eyes "So, we just tell the detective and the Director the thief is trying to get help for his condition and not to bother him or what?" She asked. Ty shrugged

"I guess, one thing isn't adding up though…If he wanted to get healed; why not just come to the Gag Lab?" Abby and Lab Rat looked at Ty as he said it.

"I say, if Abby meets this guy, she goes with a _chaperone_, like—one with a Goop shooter." Lab Rat suggested. Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed his discarded one.

"_You _need to stay in the lab and analyze the rot, remember? Also, there is NO way on earth I'm taking Ty. I can and will handle myself." Abby nodded slightly as if driving her point home. Ty and Lab Rat shared a look but Abby ignored it and left without the Goop shooter. She emerged on the other side of her locker. "The nerve of those two; First the Director doesn't trust me, then Lab Rat basically says I can't handle myself, and after I had a bad practice." She never noticed the air getting fouler, or the Rot that moved at her in the formation of her name, she only looked up when she heard him.

"You got my note a bit late…the experiment's finished, all I need is the main subject." Abby jumped and turned to see Kid Rot standing there in the middle of the school. He reached out a polyester glove and smiled at her. Abby looked at him, searching for signs of Chester before she carefully grabbed his hand. The two walked out and into the night


	2. too late

((O.K just saw King of Rottingham forest-possibly going to edit the first chappie, not much though. Did you Know Rocks are apparently non organic? Yeah my teacher describes organic as anything with carbon and hydrogen in it—I thought rocks would have passed. Also sorry but no Chester/Abby interaction here. Also I'm sorry it takes me so long. I type according to inspiration, but I'm only inspired when I'm watching grossology at grandma's house, I have no cable. Not to mention I write the scripts for drama club ((I'm behind on that too)). So sorry, I still remember this though,))

Ty cringed as Abby stormed out.

"Jeez" he scratched his head "Was it something we said?" Lab Rat shrugged and turned back to the screen.

"On a completely unrelated note—so long as Kid Rot's on the loose they want _me_ to be your partner. I haven't done heavy fieldwork since I was made a lab rat" He shuddered.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH—scary outdoors." Ty teased Lab Rat wasn't amused. He continued

"If they think I'm leaving my research that long they're off their rockers!!!" He proclaimed. "Actually—_that's_ what I wanted to talk to you about…fancy some reconnaissance research?" He asked. "It'll keep you out of the house and _away_ from Abby's killing spree" Ty brightened considerably.

"Would I ever!!! You didn't even need to use the Abby bribe" The younger boy flipped open his cell phone and clicked speed dial '5'. "Hey mom, I forgot to tell you, I'm gonna be with a friend today—I'll probably be really late, don't worry if you don't see me come in….Yeah I'll make it to school on time…don't worry about it…o.k.….yeah…love you too" Ty shut the phone and looked back at his best friend "So what are we looking for?" He asked. Lab Rat smirked

"Follow me." The older boy instructed. Ty followed; his natural curiosity near tangible as the two left the main lab and into the hidden room behind the weapons wall. He walked over to a covered table and removed the sheet to show a Petri dish. He pulled down the overly large super microscope and pulled up the image on the computer. "Now that is a grouping of fifty percent human DNA." Lab Rat pointed to a section not contaminated with the others. "That is thirteen percent chameleon, four percent ant, fourteen percent lioness, seven percent leopard, five percent snake, and two percent termite." He boasted. Ty looked in,

"Sorry to burst your bubble Lab Rat, but, that's only ninety-five percent." The boy groaned

"I know that, but she has to be perfect." He whimpered

"She?" Ty questioned. Lab Rat groaned.

"My mom claims I spend too much time in a lab, wants me to get out…meet new people…_date_ like that worked out well the last time." Ty cringed for him. He'd had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Lab Rat's mother once…not a good memory.

"Wait what?" Ty asked having caught the last part of the sentence. Lab Rat plowed on without repeating himself.

"I don't want to disappoint, but I'm not that great with girls, so I figured why not make a supergirl? One I can date, mom will think she's good for me, and she can be a grossologist…unfortunately, there's five percent that I need and I'm not sure I did the measurements correctly. I don't want her to have Down syndrome or something." The older boy explained to his friend. Ty nodded

"So you need a second eye to make sure she's alright. How're you going to stabilize her?" He asked. "Nothing like this has ever been tried before."

Lab rat smirked "A lot of things I do have never been tried before, I figure if I apply her to a synthetic base she'll accept the mold and solidify around it." Another button was pushed and a section of the wall slid open to show a room with silicon female human shape strapped onto a machine reminiscent to that in the Frankenstein movie. A few wigs lined the side shelf and a bit of makeup under them. Clothing fit for a young lady lined the other wall. Ty walked in and let out a low whistle.

"How _long _have you been working on this Lab Rat?" Lab Rat shrugged as if it were nothing

"Few months in my spare time." Ty looked at him incredulity "What?" Lab Rat demanded

"On second thought…maybe your mother is right." He said slowly. Lab Rat huffed but they got to work anyway. Within two hours they'd re—measured, found suitable-'creepy' qualities that might make her a better Grossologist and applied her to the base. Lab Rat nodded

"_WAY_ faster with two people" He said as Ty highfived. A ringing noise started and Ty picked up his cell.

"Hey mom…what? N—I mean, YES…my fault…yeah, soon…uh, huh…no worries…bye" Ty clicked his phone shut and looked up at Lab Rat in fear. "That was mom, calling about _Abby_ she never made it home, mom thought she was with me."

"What?" Lab Rat demanded. Ty nodded worriedly. Lab Rat was at the computer in an instant searching for her signal, within minutes he found the little blip that showed where she was. "Uh oh"

"Uh oh—uh oh what!?" Ty demanded. Lab rat posted up the information and Ty paled. Abby was smack dab in Rottingham forest. "Oh No" With that Ty took up his goop shooter and headed off to the G.R.S. one before Lab Rat could even get up to go with him.

"TY!!" He called after the boy, but sighed, there was no way he was ever going to reach him. He stopped and looked back at the project they'd just finished. A curious 'hmm' exited his lips.

Abby groaned as she vaulted over another tree. Kid Rot and her had been climbing up the mountain for little under an hour now.

"You o.k. Abby?" He called back to her again from a yard ahead of her. She sighed; he'd been asking her that every twelve minutes on the dot. But he _was _genuinely worried about her well being.

"I'm fine, Kid. How much farther?" She asked the boy. He smiled back at her

"We'd be there by now if _someone_ allowed me to rot right through the mountain." She opened her mouth when he raised his hands in surrender. "We'll get there in about twenty more minutes at this rate." Abby groaned. Kid offered a sympathetic smile. "Forty minutes if we cut our speed to rest" He offered. Abby thought about that for a moment. On the one hand, kid wasn't acting at all evil right now and she really was tired…on the other, kid was still evil! Even if he was being nice now more time would allow him to think longer and maybe change his mind about letting Chester free. As she thought she didn't notice Kid moving around her until she was firmly in his arms.

"What the?" He smiled down at her

"Forty minutes then, it's fine by me Abby." He said, moving her out of bridal position to a sort of piggy back state.

"Won't you get tired?" She asked. He laughed

"I couldn't go around rotting everything. You and your brother would have shown up before I had time to finish my experiment. I've been walking this for months now." He explained. They walked in silence for a while and after ten minutes she got down. It ended up taking them half an hour to reach the top of the mountain. He ushered her into a cave "Watch out for the"

""

"Drop" He finished lamely before he vaulted down after her. Abby flew down the cavern screaming for about six minutes before she finally landed on a mattress. She quickly gathered herself and rolled over to the side as Kid dropped right next to her.

"Little late on the warning much?" She asked. He grinned sheepishly as he stood and helped her up.

"Sorry, I thought it was longer in my head" He continued holding her hand as he led her through the dark. She allowed him to for the simple fact that she couldn't see anything. She was suddenly consumed by the bittersweet smell of rot washing over her. He'd been hiding it way under the surface of the earth. The most damage it would cause would be to kill the tips of the roots and any little life down there. So not enough to hurt anything instantly, it would definitely cause long term damage though. Kid continued to lead her for a few minutes, and then stopped suddenly. Abby didn't stop in time and hit his back. He chuckled.

"Why'd you stop? I can't see anything." Abby said to her guide. He released her hand and walked somewhere. In her head she seriously contemplated exactly how smart she'd been in going with him. She was now directionless in an underground pitch black cavern without a goop shooter and Ty probably thought she was at home. "KID" She called, no response. She stayed deadly silent. "KID" She called again…her echo answered her. Abby swiveled her head from side to side, attempting to assess the situation in her mind. Even if she managed to head the right way she'd still need to crawl out of a hole and down a mountain. Her grossoligist sense was tingling and her common sense was attacking her. "This isn't funny KID" She called. An echoing chuckle answered her. At once she began to step backwards. But not before she heard an ominous sounding explosion. "KID!" She started to smell something besides rot; a sickly sweet smell that tickled the back of her throat. All at once she fell to the floor and began to choke on the stuff. "What-cough-_is _that?" She demanded before going back to hacking up her lungs. Within moments she was out like a light.

"Have a nice long nap Abby, you'll need it." Kid snarled at her prone form before laughing evilly.

Ty arrived half an hour too late. He surveyed the area with his flashlight to look for any sigh of Abby. It looked like she'd been in a lab of some sort. A vent by where she must have been standing. An experiment with metal togs ling around and a discarded gas mask. The only thing left was her communicator. He snarled at it and threw it across the cage. Hearing a ringtone he glumly answered his own.

"Hello?"

"Ty—did you find her?" Lab rat asked from the connection. Ty sighed and shook his head. Lab Rat's face fell. "Don't worry Ty" He grinned as the younger boy gazed sadly at him. "It's Kid Rot we're talking about, he'd never actually _hurt_ her. He probably just noticed your signal and too her someplace else on a forced date. She'll show up in no time taken care of and with a pretend boyfriend. That managed to force a smile. "And I do have a solution for your parents…at least until she gets back.


	3. Annoucement

Attention all my readers (if you still bother to read me) There are going to be some changes, I sugest you visit my profile for more infromation.


	4. Kay

"Her name is 'Kayla', she also responds to Kay" Lab Rat proclaimed as Ty walked back in the lab.

"Wha?" He looked up to see a near perfect replica of Abby sitting on the table. "Is…is that the girl we just finished making?"

"Yep, the chameleon allows her to adapt, slightly change her features to suit what's needed." Lab Rat grinned proudly at his accomplishment. "Kay, model" The woman looked at him, before hopping off the table. She walked up and down for them a few times.

"Lab Rat, I get she's supposed to be my replacement partner, but this is my _sister _we're talking about. You can't expect this…admittedly cool mish-mosh of parts—"

"I don't. She's just to fool your parents until we get the real Abby back. Honestly, I'm even hurt you would think I'd do something like that." Ty sighed.

"Sorry…she is a decent replacement. I think she's too tall though" Ty tried to brighten his friend's mood. Lab Rat looked over at the 'too tall' girl, still pacing.

"Maybe…your parents wear glasses right?"

"Just my dad, mom wears contacts. Why?"

"Well, if you take the contacts and glasses away they shouldn't notice anything and you can put it off as her being sick."

"Sick?" Lab Rat bit his lip, then ran a hand through his non-existent hair.

"Err…How do I put this?" The boy reached for a goop shooter, then aimed at the still moving target. He reconsidered at the last moment. "Ty, you're gonna want to get some cover." Ty blinked at him, but warily obeyed. Once the other boy was safely behind a desk, Lab Rat joined him and shot. He missed, but the reaction was instantaneous. Kay went berserk. She began to attack anything she was close to, including the goop itself. Ty's eyes widened at the destruction.

"Dude—"

"It seems we overdid it a bit on lioness. Preliminary test confirm, if she views anything as a threat, this is how she'll react.

"Well, how do we stop her?" Ty demanded. He kinda didn't want to face the bio-android if _that _was her reaction to some goop. Plus, she had the strength of an ant.

"Kay" Lab Rat called over the desk. Her head turned like an owl's would. She focused her unblinking gaze unto him. There didn't seem to be any emotion in her eyes. "Stand down, threat neutralized." With the command, she stood at attention, twisting her body around to match her head. "Good news is," Lab Rat started, turning back to Ty. "I can redo the percentage rates of all her animals and a simple injection should take to reestablish base traits. The bad news is—"

"It'll take you all night!" Ty finished for him. Lab Rat's face fell. "Yeah, but—if I finish the compound, you might be able to take her to school in the morning." Ty sighed.

"We thought the compound was finished last time. I'll just take her home as a body double for right now and you can spend all day tomorrow fixing her." Lab Rat grinned and instructed Kay to study up an Abby. Kay immediately left to do so.

"We're gonna get her back" Lab Rat whispered to Ty. Ty's eyes widened.

"I know it just…she's my sister, she's been stolen by a maniac. I just hope she's alright"

"Ty!" Lab Rat grabbed the smaller boy and forced him the look him in the eyes. "Number one, when Far-Tor captured you, she never stopped looking, she didn't let us stop either. Two, she's been missing for less than six hours. Three, Kay is a _temporary _body double until she gets back, then she goes back to being my fake girlfriend and you can forget this _whole _thing happened because she'll look different. Four, Abby knows you're coming for her. Alright?" Ty sighed. Then nodded jerkily.

"Thanks. I needed that it's just…I don't know what I'm going to do with her gone" Lab Rat scoffed.

"You think she knew what to do without you? She didn't even have a temporary partner to help her. You'll be fine. Not to mention, she's been captured by Kid Rot, what's he _honestly _go to do to her" Ty laughed

"He might bargain, rot the world or a kiss." The thought was so hilarious that the too started howling with laughter. They laughed the harder when they realized it may be true. Kay scratched her head in the doorway. She didn't comprehend emotions yet. Looking at the two and reviewing what she knew of the situation, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

**2 hours later**

"So sorry about that. Are you awake now?" The young woman in the glass tube didn't respond. She looked up at the thing wearing human skin and blinked slowly.

"Wha...What did y-you" Abby had to stop and take a breath. Whatever he had done to her, it had winded her. She could barely breathe let alone speak.

"Hmmm, still winded my dear? That's not good. Would you like some more oxygen?" Abby was panting even as hissing filled her chamber and it became a bit easier to breathe.

"My brother will be here any minute" She snarled at him once she could. He chuckled.

"I doubt that. Your communicator was left at the last location, and there is a scrambling device in this one to prevent any unfortunate…mishaps." Abby glared, though in truth she was more than a bit worried. This version of Kid Rot hadn't been making his typical 'join me' tirades, though it was obvious he was still obsessed.

"What did you do to me?!" She bit out.

"Hmm?" He seemed unconcerned. "Oh yes, that. It'll become apparent to you soon." She glared from her prison. He leaned against a wall. "I'm surprised you can't already feel it. No matter, the calculations were sound. Chester made sure of that" Abby couldn't help it. When she heard his name she'd growled in indignation and narrowed her eye. Kid Rot noticed. "What's the matter? Don't believe me? You should, I had to feed him the same thing I told you, about wanting to be 'cured'. If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only sucker. It makes me sick to share a body with him" As he said the last part, his eyes literally glowed red. His hands were consumed in rot, but there was nothing organic for him to effect. He took a deep breath. Abby watched him carefully.

"Let me talk to him" She said suddenly. Kid Rot flared up again and snarled at her. He seemed to catch himself again and gave a crazed giggle.

"He finally gave me the original rotting formula." He continued. "I've had to make a few adjustments on it. I apologize in advance, _he's _the scientist"

"Adjustments?" Abby wondered out loud.

"Of course. It took me months before I was able to get into his head. Once I was there it took me another few weeks to persuade him of anything. He was done with that experiment almost two years before you'd found him. By then it was too late, I was in control—"

"Why do you keep referring to yourself as if you're two different people" Abby shouted, cutting him off. Rather than enrage him as she'd hoped, this only prompted another manic giggle.

"Dear Abby, you're so intelligent. It's part of what I like about you. Did you honestly think meeting you was the first time he tried 'fixing' himself?" Kid Rot had put little air quotes around fixing. Abby was quickly coming to a dangerous conclusion.

"What did you do to me?" it was a terrified whisper. Kid Rot looked at her with mirth in his red eyes. A new voice cut through the tension. Another whisper, this one longing and weak.

"Dar—ling I'm coming" Abby clutched at her throat in horror. Kid Rot threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
